Aquel Hombre
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Yaoi. Cuando se ve lo que nos gusta, no podemos evitar la ilusión de poder tocar aquello que se admira. "La pasión crecería entre ellos como un fuego ardiente, ahogándolo todo con su calor y su furia."


DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a Toei Animation. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro

ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi, AU

**Aquel hombre**

Lo miró desde muy lejos. Casi tres cuadras, cuando cruzó la calle. Fue una lástima que casi de inmediato el resto de la muchedumbre volviera a entrometerse entre ellos y ya no pudiera seguirlo con la vista.

Aquel destello de cabello celeste había llamado poderosamente su atención, despertándolo de su letargo. Abandonó su cansancio y comenzó a caminar más rápido, buscando verlo otra vez. Ese brillo lo había embrujado, moviéndose como si fueran los destellos de una bengala.

Lo encontró más adelante, en una tienda pequeña, parecía estar comprando alguna cosa, pero no podía distinguir claramente, debido a la gente que no dejaba de empujarlo, pues se había quedado parado en mitad de la acera. Y los carros que corrían en ambas direcciones le impedían cruzar.

Finalmente lograron sacarlo de en medio a empujones. Lo sacaron de la calle y se quedo entre dos carros estacionados, mirando por la vitrina opaca del establecimiento aquella criatura tan singular.

Era guapo, sí, se había dado cuenta de que era un hombre desde el momento en que lo vio, caminaba de forma demasiado imperativa y apenas movía nada más que los hombros, al instante había distinguido su sexo, a pesar de lo dual de su apariencia. Alto, musculoso y con cara de pocos amigos, aunque su rostro fuera muy hermoso. Se veía hosco y peligroso, como si fuera capaz de destrozar a quien tuviera enfrente con esas manos largas de brazos potentes.

Una combinación extraña, Milo siempre había creído que las personas bonitas debían ser, por definición, felices. Pero aquel extraño se veía demasiado complicado, demasiado irreal. Como si todo lo que fuera le resultara insuficiente.

En su mente las ideas comenzaron a hilvanarse como una tela romántica de comunión y entrega; de conocimiento y comprensión, porque necesitaba saber el misterio que escondía el rostro de ese hombre:

Entraría a la tienda con su paso tranquilo y su sangre ligera, iluminándolo todo como hacía siempre. Miraría los escaparates, llenos de delicados artefactos y se ofrecería a comprarle uno a aquel muchacho después de haber chocado con él. Naturalmente sería despreciado y entonces él se reiría en lugar de enojarse y habría ganado lugar para una conversación. Pagaría primero y esperaría a que el otro terminara su propia compra.

Pensó que entonces podrían salir juntos de aquella tienda y buscaría un pretexto cualquiera para recorrer las calles, en las que mágicamente, ya no habría nadie. Sólo ellos dos, paseando por en medio de la calle, hablando de cosas triviales mientras se rompía el hielo y lograban conocerse. Haciendo compras y poco a poco, hablarían de cosas más importantes.

Y entre pláticas de familia y trabajo se haría de noche y tendrían que refugiarse en un café, tomarían una mesa alejada y se quedarían un buen rato tomando en silencio, mirándose. Queriendo, sin atreverse, tomarse la mano por debajo del mantel.

Se despedirían con un simple adiós, sin exigencias, sin promesas.

Cuando volviera a casa, ya tendría el número de aquel ser y muchas más preguntas que antes. Mas necesidad de saber que se ocultaba en ese ser tan ambiguo, y de forma extraña, tan perfecto.

No lo llamaría de inmediato, para no presionar, dejaría que el otro lo extrañara, que quisiera volver a escuchar su voz. Sólo entonces llamaría, como la cosa más casual del mundo, aunque se estuviera muriendo por verlo. Fingiría que necesitaba distracción y que por casualidad había pensado en él. Para que se sintiera especial, pero no demasiado.

Y saldrían, estarían juntos un día entero, aunque debieran faltar al trabajo, hipnotizados por el otro. Sin poder mirarse sin sentir una sensación revoloteante, haciéndolo a cada oportunidad.

Ninguno sabría exactamente por qué era, pero querrían verse de nuevo, y se pondrían de acuerdo casi sin notarlo, como si fuera una necesidad básica, un instinto primitivo. Cuando estuvieran separados pensarían en el otro sin descanso, sin poder concentrarse en lo suyo.

Finalmente, en alguna cita no demasiado lejana, se besarían.

Y entonces sí que ya no podrían volver a estar separados. La pasión crecería entre ellos como un fuego ardiente insaciable, ahogándolo todo con su calor y su furia. Se verían todas las noches, para entregarse con premura a caricias entrecortadas y ardientes, en cada momento que estuvieran a solas e incluso en público, incapaces de controlarse. Buscarían excusas para encontrarse a horas inadecuadas y dejarían de hablar para que fueran sus cuerpos los que lo dijeran todo, soltando suspiros y maldiciones. Hasta que finalmente alguno se decidiera a concretarlo todo y fundir sus cuerpos en una entrega ansiada y dulce, demasiado explosiva e insoportable.

Caerían exhaustos y se sabrían enamorados y necesitados de ese otro cuerpo. Con la mente vacía por tanto placer y se darían uno al otro, incapaces de pensar en nada más.

Vivirían juntos, sin poder salir de la cama y lo vería sonreír, justo en el momento del éxtasis; sólo entonces. Y sólo por un tiempo, después de la novedad ese rostro adusto se mostraría de nuevo antipático, fuera de la cama primero, y luego aún en ella. Y él sufriría, tanto que querría arrancarse la piel a jirones para mitigar su dolor.

Trataría de arreglarlo, pero no podría, sus intentos serían en vano y presa de la desesperación, rogaría en silencio que aquello no se terminara así, porque no podría hacer nada más.

Y finalmente, un día, sin ningún aviso especial, llegaría a su departamento y lo encontraría vacío, con una nota o tal vez sin eso.

Ya no estarían aquellas pertenencias tan especiales, las esculturas deformes y los cuadros abstractos que su pareja tanto atesoraba. No quedaría nada, ni una prenda; si siquiera su aroma disperso en el aire. Sería como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, pero peor, lleno de un hueco extraordinario e insoportable.

Y él no podría, jamás, recuperarse de haber perdido algo tan hermoso.

Tendría que sufrir para siempre, por el resto de su vida.

Con una sensación de hueca irrealidad en el estómago Milo volvió a la realidad, mirando al hombre detrás de la vitrina.

Demasiado guapo, demasiado severo.

No podría llegar a conocerlo, y si lo hiciera, no podría después vivir sin él. Con una sensación ambigua y triste, subió a la acera, se incorporó de nuevo a la multitud y siguió su camino.

Al cuarto de hora, ya iba pensando en otra cosa.

Y del encuentro fugaz con aquel hombre, sólo le quedó la sensación de melancolía.

Bueno, aunque en este foro no es muy común dejar comentarios posteriores a la historia, me gustaría comenzar a hacerlo, puesto que lo que diga el autor sobre su obra le da una dimensión muy distinta a esta. Lo hace más real y más personal.

Aquí más que nada, trataba de reflejar la ilusión loca que surge de vez en cuando, cuando vemos algo que nos llama poderosamente la atención y no tenemos nada mejor que hacer.

Y que muchas de las veces, cuando vemos algo o a alguien que nos gusta dejamos nuestra mente volar, hacia todo lo que podemos vivir con ello, construimos castillos de arena justo donde rompe la ola. Y muchas veces, no hacemos más que eso, se queda como un pensamiento, como una idea bonita que nunca pasará de un quizás.


End file.
